1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tricycle, and more particularly to a tricycle that is foldable to minimize the space required for storage and transportation without separating parts so that loss of parts is avoided.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional tricycles are convenient transportation vehicles for short distances. Some senior citizens or disabled people use tricycles from places to places as the tricycle is able to provide a smooth and safe ride for the users. However, when the user wants to travel to a distant location and then uses the tricycle to other destinations, the user will have to load the tricycle on a van or the like to transport the tricycle first. Then the user is able to use the tricycle for other destinations.
The currently available foldable tricycle usually requires the user to disassemble parts from the tricycle assembly and then store the disassembled parts separately for transportation or storage purpose. When the tricycle is used, the user will have to gather all the disassembled parts and then reassemble the parts together for application. When the tricycle is disassembled, the user will have take extra caution for not losing any parts and during assembly of the tricycle, the user will have to go through a series of troublesome and labor inefficient process to complete the assembly procedure, which is not convenient for senior citizens and disabled users.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved foldable tricycle to mitigate the aforementioned problems.